


Happy Birthday My Kitsune

by Yukikyokira



Series: Holiday [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukikyokira/pseuds/Yukikyokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is now Naruto's birthday and Sasuke has plans for a very fun week. But what about the others in Konoha? What are their plans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday My Kitsune

To My Kitsune,

Meet me at the bridge. 9pm sharp!

Love,

Your Raven

Naruto smiled as he reread the letter for the hundredth time that day. He skipped happily to Ichiraku's. Why was he so happy? Well, it was his birthday tomorrow. He wondered what Sasuke had planned. Walking into Ichiraku's he saw Sakura, Lee, Sai, and Hinata eating ramen. He smiled at them.

"Hey Dickless," Sai smiled.

Hinata smacked him. "Hi Naruto."

"Hi Hinata!" He smiled at the girl. "Sai." He glared.

"How are you doing on this joyous day?" Lee asked.

"I'm good, Lee," Naruto grinned. "Thanks for asking!"

"You look happier than usual," Sakura noted. "Did Sasuke let you eat ramen for breakfast this morning?"

Naruto pouted. "No. The Teme never lets me eat ramen in front of him. He made me eat some strawberry pancakes. They were good though. There must be something in them that makes me like them. I bet he secretly drugged them or something."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, it's called the five pounds of maple syrup you put on them." At this, Lee, Sai, and even Hinata laughed. Naruto just pouted. Then he took a seat next to Sakura. "But seriously, what is going on?"

"I'm just excited for my birthday tomorrow," Naruto grinned. Naruto was oblivious to the sudden silent atmosphere.

Sakura, Lee, Hinata, and Sai were all thinking the same thing. 'I forgot his birthday.' They had been so busy with missions, training, and working in the hospital, that they had forgotten that tomorrow was the tenth of October. Naruto was so busy talking about what he though Sasuke was planning that he did not notice the tears in Hinata and Sakura's eyes. They were mad at themselves.

"Ah!" Sakura said suddenly. "I just remembered! I have something I need to do. Sorry Naruto." She grabbed Lee's hand and pulled him out of his seat. Naruto watched Sakura pull lee along at an alarming speed.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled. "It must be something really important. Eh, Hinata, Sai?" He turned back to notice that Hinata and Sai were no longer there. "Eh? Where did they go?" He looked around, but didn't see them. He shrugged. "Oh well. They must be busy."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So do you know why all of you are here?" Sakura asked. Lee, Hinata, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Kankuro, Choji, Ino, Kakashi, Iruka, Temari, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, and Gaara were all gathered before her.

"Since neither Sasuke nor Naruto are here, it must be about them," Shikamaru said.

"Actually, it is just about Naruto," Sakura said. "His birthday is tomorrow." Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other horrified. Tsunade dropped the sake glass, no one knew where it hade come from. The others stared in shock, some falling over. Gaara just looked like he wanted to kill something. How could all of Naruto's friends, his family, forget his birthday? "We have to do something!"

"Mah," Kakashi said. He tried to act calm. "Sasuke is probably planning something. We shouldn't get in his way."

"Now that I think about it, the Uchiha did ask me to give them both a week off," Tsunade said.

"Did you approve it?" Shizune asked.

"Of course," Tsunade said. "I don't want a pissed off Uchiha on my hands. I doubt Konoha could deal with it." Some of the gathered shinobi pictured an angry Sasuke and shuddered. One particular incident came to their mind. They never wanted that to happen again. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Shino still had nightmares. No one could blame Tsunade for giving into him.

Should we throw him a party before Sasuke takes him who knows where?" Ino asked.

"No," Shikamaru said. "I ran into Naruto earlier. He said something about getting a letter from Sasuke to meet him at nine tonight. We don't have the time for a party."

"But we have to do something!" Sakura yelled.

"Get him a gift and drop it off at the Uchiha's," Neji said. Gaara nodded in agreement.

"What should we get him?" Sai asked.

"Ramen?" Kiba guessed.

"To easy," Ino said. "How about we split into groups and get Naruto a present that way?"

"How do we divide the groups?" Hinata asked.

"Easy!" Sakura answered. "Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Kankuro will be a group. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shizune-san, and Tsunade-sama will be group two. Sai, Hinata, Neji, and Kazekage-sama will be group 3. Ino, Choji, Lee, and I will be the final group."

"What about me and Shika?" Temari said.

"You two need to distract Naruto," Sakura said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. The group separated to each search for something Naruto would like.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Shika!" Naruto waved. He was just leaving the training grounds. "This is the second time I've run into you today!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Do you have any ideas about what Sasuke is gonna do for your birthday?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Hm... not really." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Whatever he plans, I bet it's more romantic than what Shika does," Temari said.

"I happen to be very romantic," Shikamaru said.

"Sure you are," Temari said sarcastically.

"Then what would be romantic to you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know," Temari smiled. "May be a candle-light dinner and a walk on the bleach."

"Sasuke has down stuff like that," Naruto said. "On our anniversary, we had a candle-light dinner, followed by a bath full of roses, and a cake for desert. Sasuke isn't a fan of sweets, but he still did that for me."

"Bragging are we?" Temari said crossing her arms.

Naruto blushed as Shikamaru sighed and mumbled "troublesome."

"Anyway," Naruto said. "Have you guys seen Sakura? Or Iruka-sensei? I haven't been able to find either of them." He paused. "In fact I haven't seen anyone since this morning."

"Haven't seen them," Shikamaru said.

"I see," Naruto looked down.

"Hey Naruto!" Temari smiled. "Do you want to join us for lunch?"

"Ramen?" Naruto asked bright eyed.

"Actually, we were planning to go to eat at Shika's," Temari said. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that she didn't want Naruto to go anywhere near the stores.

"Naw, I'm gonna get some ramen!" Naruto grinned then waved goodbye.

"Dammit," Temari cursed. She was about to call for a bird, but Shikamaru was already ahead of her. He tied a note to a bird's foot and sent him to Sakura.

Sakura read the note and cursed. She looked at her group who was still trying to find the perfect gift. Then she got an idea. "Lee!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto was about to step on the main street when a green blob crashed into him. "Sorry Naruto-kun," Lee said standing up and helping Naruto stand.

"That's ok," Naruto said. "Where are you heading in such a rush?"

"I was actually looking for you!" Lee said. "I wanted a challenge and I thought, why not find my youthful friend Naruto!"

"I was actually heading to Ichiraku's for ramen," Naruto said.

Lee remembered that Sakura had threatened him into making sure Naruto stayed away from the market street for as long as possible. "Are you turning down a challenge?"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "I never turn down a challenge! it's my ninja way!"

"Great!" Lee yelled. "So here's the challenge. We must get to the gate from here blindfolded then back to the training grounds where you were tied to a log. At the gate, a guard will give you something to show you went there. First one to get to the log first wins. Oh! And once the blindfold is on, it won't come off unless Neji puts his Chakra into it. He said he'd meet us there." He held out a blindfold to Naruto.

"Why didn't you just challenge him?" Naruto asked taking the blindfold.

"He said he had something to do," Lee said. It wasn't really a lie.

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "Loser has to buy the winner ramen!"

"Agreed!" Lee said. The two put on the blindfolds. "Ready?"

Naruto nodded then remembered that Lee couldn't see him. "Yes!"

"Go!" And with that, the two separated, both heading to the gate. From behind a tree, Temari, Shikamaru, and Sakura stood.

'They smiled at each other. Now, back to getting a gift,' Sakura thought.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke was pissed. He couldn't find his Dobe anywhere. He knew telling him to meet him so late was just asking for trouble. He should have just told Naruto to meet him earlier. But Sasuke wanted to make sure everything was done correctly. Now, he was done with everything, with seven hours to spare. Looking around, he noticed Sakura with Ino and Choji. They looked like they were looking for something.

"Sakura," Sasuke said.

Sakura turned to him and nearly jumped. "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, but ignored the guilty look on Sakura's face. In fact, Ino and Choji had the same look on their faces. "Have you seen the Dobe? I finished things early."

"Nope, haven't seen him," Sakura lied.

Sasuke could tell she was lying. "Sakura." He glared. "Where is Naruto?"

"Out with Lee," Sakura blurted out.

Sasuke took a moment to look at what each of the three had in their hands. He smirked. "You forgot about his birthday."

There was no way Sakura could hide that fact from Sasuke. She bowed her head. "Yes, we all did."

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Leave the gifts at the main house. Naruto and I will be gone for a week." He tossed her a copy of his key. "Mess up anything, and you'll regret it." He walked off in search for his blond.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "At least now we have time to get him a gift. Sasuke will take care of Naruto."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke found his blond walking away from the gate with a red ribbon in his hand. He smirked. The Dobe was blindfolded. He could work with that. He dropped down behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"Wha-what?' Naruto asked. "Who? Sasuke?"

"Of course Dobe," Sasuke licked Naruto's ear. "Did you want it to be anyone else?"

"No," Naruto grinned. "I only want you."

"Good," Sasuke moved a hand up Naruto's chest to a nipple.

"W-wait," Naruto moaned. "I... heave to... get... to the training grounds."

"Oh?" Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck.

"Lee and I are in the middle of a challenge," Naruto gasped.

"And I care?" Sasuke moved the hand to his neck and lifted the blonde's chin.

"Not here," Naruto panted. Sasuke smirked. He teleported to his room and pushed Naruto down on it. Using the ribbon, Sasuke tired Naruto's wrists together. Then he swiftly stripped the blond. He began to prep his kitsune with the tomato lube he had recently bought. His mind went back to his own birthday. He smirked and looked at the panting blond below. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought as he pushed in a finger. "Ah! Sasuke, please."

Sasuke quickened the preparation. He wanted to be inside his love now. Naruto also wanted Sasuke in him asap. A few minutes later, Sasuke was pounding into the kitsune. The bed creaked and both were glad it didn't break from the force. Naruto came first. Sasuke soon filled Naruto up with his cum. Then the two went and took a shower. Naruto's stomach growling put a stop to their second round. Naruto ran down stairs and started to make lunch. Sasuke grabbed the blindfold he had removed easily and the ribbon. He quickly disappeared and dropped the two items before the log Naruto had once been tied too. Then he quickly popped back into his kitchen. Naruto smiled as put down a plate of onigiri. The two eat quickly. During their shower, Sasuke had mentioned that they could leave early. He had already packed the things the would need. Once lunch was done, Naruto took Sasuke's hand and headed out, each with a backpack.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lee finally made it to the training grounds when the sun began to set. All of the others were there (except Naruto and Sasuke, obviously). Neji removed Lee's blindfold. Lee looked around and noticed that Naruto was not there. "Did I win?"

Sakura almost smacked him. "It seems Sasuke is very thankful. He even left a note."

Lee read the note.

To the Idiots who forgot the Dobe's birthday,

Thanks for the blindfold and the ribbon. I used it well.

Sasuke

Lee looked down at the ground and saw the blindfold and ribbon. Even he didn't want to touch them. He handed the note back to Sakura. "What now?"

"Let's just go home," Sakura said. "Sasuke gave me his key, so we can drop off the gifts." The others nodded and went their ways. Some mumbled about killing the Uchiha for calling them stupid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sasuke and Naruto arrived at the inn an hour later. Naruto was shocked to find out that Sasuke had bought out every room and even had the innkeeper leave after handing him the keys. Naruto saw rose petals leading to one room. Naruto excitedly opened the door and saw a large table filled with his favorite foods. He noticed that there was no beds in the room, only the table and a small fridge.

"The bed is in another room," Sasuke said, knowing what his love was thinking.

Naruto blushed. He had basically been caught thinking about sex. He silently walked over to a chair and sat in it. He was hungry since Sasuke made sure he didn't eat too much for lunch.

Sasuke watched Naruto shove food into his mouth. He shook his head. 'Dobe.'

Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke left the room until he was done with half of his food. "Where did he go?"

Sasuke came back with a big orange box. He put it at Naruto's feet. "I know your birthday is really tomorrow, but I wanted to celebrate part of it today."

Naruto reached for the box. He began to open it. He pulled out some tissue paper that was blocking his gift. Smiling, he pulled out a fox plush. It was the size of a real fox. It was red-orange and looked a bit like Kyuubi. Naruto hugged it. He then noticed the small black box it had around his neck. He pulled it off and opened it. He gasped. Tears filled his eyes. He was so happy. "S-sasuke."

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto, will you move in with me?"

"Yes!" Naruto jumped into Sasuke's arms. He began to kiss Sasuke all over his face. "Yes, I'll move in with you!"

Sasuke chuckled. He carried Naruto down the hall to another room. It was hard to open the door with all the kissing, but he managed it. Kicking the door closed, he moved towards a king-size bed. He let himself and Naruto fall onto the bed. Sasuke was glad that Naruto wore something so easy to remove. He tossed Naruto's clothes onto the floor followed by his own.

"Sasuke, please, I want you," Naruto begged.

Sasuke smirked. "I know." He reached over and opened a draw in the bedside dresser. He pulled out a tube and handed it to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. The tube was a tube of ramen flavored lube. He coated his fingers and began to prep himself. He saw that Sasuke was hard. He leaned down and took him into his mouth. Sasuke's head fell back. He let out a soft moan in pleasure. He had to stop himself from slamming into that hot mouth. Naruto's fingers brushed his prostate. He moaned around the member in his mouth. It vibrated through Sasuke, making him lose control. He flipped Naruto over and plunged in. Naruto cried out in pleasure. Sasuke started a rhythm. "F-faster," Naruto cried. "Harder." Sasuke obliged. It didn't take long for Naruto to cum. Sasuke felt the tightening around his length and came inside Naruto. They rode out their climax then Sasuke collapsed next to Naruto.

"Sasuke," Naruto said. "That was great."

Sasuke smirked. "Ready to use all of that?" He pointed to the tube. "I have plenty more, and there are a lot of rooms in this inn." Naruto blushed and nodded. Sasuke felt himself grow harder. He was ready for round two.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"And then the bed slammed so hard into the wall, that it broke off a piece of the wall," Naruto said to Sakura. He was in lala-land of the week he had spent with Sasuke.

"As much as I love hearing your sex stories," Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm. "I have to get back to the hospital." 'Besides, it sounds more like it was Sasuke's birthday than Naruto's.' She paused in thought. 'Then again, it probably was.'

"I have to get back anyway," Naruto said. "Sasuke said he had one more gift for me." He smiled and waved, before poofing away.

Sakura shook her head. 'Only Sasuke can turn Naruto into a sex slave on his own birthday."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sasuke!" Naruto called. "I'm home!"

"Hn," Sasuke said from the couch. He was reading a book.

"You told me you had something to give me?" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled. "Actually, it was something I meant to give you during our week at the inn." He handed Naruto a package meant for clothing.

Naruto opened it and frowned. "An apron?" Sasuke nodded. "Why?"

"I thought you could use it," Sasuke said.

"Thanks," Naruto grinned. He put in on and headed for the kitchen. He was going to make dinner.

Sasuke smiled as he saw the Uchiwa symbol on the shoulder straps. He wondered how long it would take for Naruto to notice them. He smirked as he stood up and headed into the kitchen. It would only take a bit of persuasion for a round in the kitchen. May be he could even get another in their bedroom.

Naruto felt Sasuke's presence. He already knew what Sasuke wanted. He sighed. He would give in, just like he always did. His face turned red as he remembered the week at the inn. The bed and the wall must have cost Sasuke a lot to have it fixed. He wondered how long it would take the inn keeper to clean the place. His blush darkened. God, he was horny again. He turned in time to see Sasuke jump him. They never made it to the bedroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The fox plush sat on their bed with a black box around its neck. The box was empty. Next to it was a gift from Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Lee. It was a set of clothing. Another gift was next to it, this one from Sai, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara. It was a couple of jutsu scrolls. On the other side of the fox were two more gifts. One was from Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, and Tsunade. It was a bottle of rare sake. The gift that caused Naruto to blush and Sasuke to smiled was from Kiba, Shino, Tenten, and Kankuro. It was a lingerie set with orange panties and a see-through black dress. Sasuke couldn't wait to see Naruto in it. In front of the fox was another gift. It was left unopened, but the tag read:

Happy Birthday, My Kitsune

Love,

Sasuke


End file.
